spirited away
by Pixlr'omatic
Summary: orihime adalah perempuan yang berumur 13 tahun baru saja pindah ke kota misterius karena di sana ada sekolahan bagus. Pada hari pertama di sekolah, orihime melakukan fieldtrip bertujuan untuk mengobservasi seluruh kota, tak disangka, orihime memasuki sebuah gua misterius yang ternyata rumah para roh...
1. Legenda Roh Sungai

"Koko!aku pergi dulu ya...!" teriak seorang bocah yang berumur 5 tahun bernama orihime

"yoi...pergi ke mana aja kamu mau..." sahut koko yang setahun lebih tua darinya, Sora.

Lalu orihime berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya lalu pergi dengan riang. setelah berjalan untuk beberapa saat, dia berhenti di sungai yang arusnya cukup kencang lalu duduk di depannya untuk melamun. Tetapi tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang sekali sehingga akhirnya orihime yang tidak bisa berenang, jatuh ke dalam sungai.

" aahhh...! tolong!tolong saya!" teriak orihime

Aaahh...akhirnya karena orihime tak bisa berenang, dia tenggelam ke dasar sungai...

1 hari telah berlalu, dan sekarang orihime telah bangun dan dia merasa bahwa dia...diselamatkan?

"hah? bukannya haurusnya aku tenggelam? kok aku bisa ada di tepi sungai?" batin dia

Dan dia lihat dari jauh kokonya sedang mencarinya dengan cemas.

"orihime!orihime!kamu dimana?!" teriak sora

"ah, koko!" balas orihime balik

sora menghampirinya dan berkata," ya ampun, Or...aku khawtir banget tau sama kamu...lain kali jangan bikin aku cemas lagi ya..."

"iya" jawab orihime

lalu mereka berdua pulang ke rumah mereka, sesampai di rumah sora berkata," nah, orihime, sekarang duduk. AKu mau ngomong sebuah legenda."

"legenda apa?"

"tentang sungai Kohaku di depan rumah kita"

"memangnya sungai kohaku ada legenda?"

"yoi"

"ceritain dong"

" kamu tau kenapa kamu gak tenggelam? karena sungai kohaku itu sebenarnya ada roh, roh yang menguasai sungai kohaku yang bernama Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi"

sora lanjut," roh ini selalu menolong orang yang tenggelam dan menyelamatkannya, karena itulah kamu nanti harus berterima kasih kepada kohaku nushi."

"baik,ko"

lalu orihime berdiri dan menuju ke halaman rumahnya dan memetik beberapa bunga yang indah dan merangkainya lalu menuju ke sungai kohaku. sesampai di sana orihime berlutut dan menagis karena terharu dan berkata," ya Kohaku Nushi yang kusayangi, terima kasih karena kamu telah menolongku, aku takkan pernah melupakan budi ini selamanya. dan kuharap kita akan bertemu nanti di dunia sana, jadi tolong terimalah bunga ini."

orihime menaruh bunga itu dan membiarkan bunga itu terhanyut lalu pulang ke rumah.

_to be continued_

**JIKALAU KALIAN ADA PERTANYAAN TENTANG CERITA INI, SILAHKAN BERTANYA LEWAT REVIEW**


	2. Mimpi?

** HIKARY CRESENTI RAVENIA: AKU MALES KALAU PAKE KOMA JADI KUPIKIR KAGAK USAH JUGA GAK PAPA KAN?SOAL LEGENDA ITU AKU BIKIN2 SENDIRI...**

**STORY MODE ON!**

****7 tahun kemudian di bulan desember...

"woy, orihime, bangun,cin!" kata sora sambil menggoyangkan badan orihime

"iye,iye,tunggu sebentar..."

"gua tunggu 30 menit dibawah loh..." jawab sora tiba-tiba

"emangnya kita mau kemana?kan hari ini libur..." tanya orihime

"kita mau pindah rumah"

"kemana?"

"ke kyoto, di sana gua denger ada sekolah bagus untuk murid SMP, jadi gua putusin kita bakal pindah ke sana..."

"kalau itu yang koko mau, gue juga setuju..." kata orihime sambil tersenyum

Yah begitulah dengan seperti biasa, mereka nge-pak nge-pak barang-barang mereka dan mereka pergi dari karakura ke kyoto dengan bus. setelah bertempuh selama beberapa jam, mereka akhirnya sampai di kyoto.

"Or, bangun...kita udah sampe..."kata sora

"hm? ini...tempat yang akan kita tinggal?kok serem banget sih kesannya..." kata orihime ketakutan sambil memegang badannya sora

"yahh...itu kan cuma kesan lu doang...gak papa kok! di sekolah rame banget, pasti banyak orang tinngal di sini!" kata sora tenang

Dan setelah mereka turun dari bus mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen yang telah di beli oleh sora, mungkin lu bakal pikir gimana caranya sora bisa kaya raya? cuma ada 1 jawaban- kerja..

Apartemen mereka mewah sekali, bahkan lebih mewah daripada rumah mereka sebelumnya, karena orihime ingin melihat pemandangan, dia pergi menuju balkon di depan dan tiba-tiba, sora berkata," Or, sekolahan kita ada pas di seberang apartemen kita" sambil menunjuk ke depan

"wow...cantik banget..."ujar orihime

"yoi, di sana adalah sekolah internasional, jadi kamu harus ngomong bahasa inggris" kata sora sambil memandang orihime

"yoi, dan ngomong-ngomong, kita kapan masuk sekolah ya?" tanya orihime

"oiya ya...gue lupa..."

"ya elahhh...kalo gitu kenapa kita pindah kalo koko sendiri kagak tau kapan masuk sekolah?" kata orihime kecewa

"canda lah...kita bakal masuk tanggal 2 Januari" ujar sora

1 bulan kemudian sebelum hari pertama sekolah...

"selamat tahun baru, orihime!" kata sora

"yoii...selamat tahun baru juga, koko!" kata orihime

"eh, orihime, kan sekarang umur kita udah tambah tua setahun," kata sora

"iya...rasanya sedih banget ya kalau ingat lagi menjadi bocah" jawab orihime

Kini, sekarang orihime berusia 13 tahun dan sora 14 tahun, mereka berdua ini sngatlah dekat, tidak pernah berantem dan alim sekali...

"ko, udah malem nih, bobo yuk!" ajak orihime

"yoi"

keesokan harinya...

"haahh...hidup masa sekoah baru...mulai dari sini!" kata mereka berdua bersamaan

"oh!hehehe...kok kita bisa bersamaan ya..." kata orihime

"takdir...takdirrrr"balas sora

Setelah 30 menit bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah, mereka berdua bergandeng tangan menuju ke sekolah.

Di sekolah...

" OMG, she is so gorgeous..." bisik seorang cowok ke temannya

"you're right, dude. I wish I could be a senior right now so I could confess to her this moment..." kata temannya balik

"hey, sora..." bisik orihime

"what's up?" kata sora

"those boys...they seem to talk about me..." kata orihime

"oh, well...good for you, and by the way, where's your class?" tanya sora

" JHS2C, what about you?" tanya orihime

"JHS3D" kata sora balik

"so, I guess I'll see you around" kata orihime

"ok"

Di kelas orihime...

'wow...banyak cowok-cowok kece ya, di sini...tapi sayang aja kita masih kecil jadi belom bisa pacaran...' batin orihime

Pada saat itu juga, seorang guru cewek masuk, guru itu adalah guru sejarah dan berkata,"morning, everyone, before we begin to our topic, I would like you to know a new student from karakura called Inoue Orihime, from now on, she will be here so everyone please cooperate with her. and also, my name is Ochi,(bener kan namanya?gurunya tim ichigo itu loh...) and I'll teach you history. So, today, I'll introduce to you about history and tomorrow we're gonna have a class fieldtrip, it is mandatory so everyone must come."

"but where's the place?" tanya 1 murid cowok yang bernama shinji

"it's behind our school at the forest" kata ochi

Di kelas sora...

'harus ini kan kelasnya?' batin sora

tiba-tiba..

"KYAAAAAAA~~~YOU ARE SO HANDSOME..."kata seorang adik kelas yang sora tau, dia bukan teman sekelasnya orihime tapi SMP 2 juga

"uh-huh...and who the hell are you?" kata sora

"pleased to meet you! my name is Matsumoto Rangiku and I believe your name is Inoue Sora right?"

"as expected"

_"ya ampun...gua ini bego amat sih...masa cewek sekece dia gue tolak?duuh...gue mesti ngomong apa ya..." _batin sora

"oh I'm sorry for being rude..." kata sora

"it's fine..." kata rangiku

"hey um...what if you could meet me at 6pm tomorrow in front of our school?" tanya sora

"sure thing!" kata rangiku

Dan sora dan orihime menjalankan hari sekolah seperti biasa, mereka berdua ini memang sangat berlawanan, orihime yang dikucilkan sementara sora yang langsung ditembak pada hari hari pertamanya.

Di apartemen sora dan orihime...

"lu kenapa, Or? emangnya hari pertama lu dikucilkan ya..." kata sora

"yoi"

"cerita dong"

"si Nel, ko..."

"napa si nel?"

"dia itu tuh udah gila bener...masa tadi abis pulang sekolah dia bilang rambut gue jelek banget karena sependek leher, kayak banci, trus dijambak lagi..."kata orihime

"yahhh...biasanya kan kalo orang kayak gitu kan lagi ngiri tau...jadi lu seharusnya bangga-bangga aja..." jawab sora bijak

"yoi, terima kasih ya, ko...aku tidur dulu,ya!" kata orihime

Sora hanya bisa tersenyum dan berkata dalam hatinya sambil memandang langit yang penuh dengan bintang," Ya Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi...Maafkan kami jikalau kami telah meninggalkanmu, kami sedih sekali dan seandainya masih ada sekolah bagus di kota kita, kita pasti akan kesana selamanya...Aku melakukan ini bukan hanya untuk diriku sendiri, tetapi untuk adikku orihime...Kumohon, Kohaku Nushi...aku ingin sekali melihat dia bahagia selamanya..."

Setelah sora mengatakan itu, sora berjalan menuju ke kamarnya orihime dan tidur di sebelahnya sambil membelai rambutnya, dia tidur sambil tersenyum. Pada saat itu, bintang jatuh di langit.

_SPACING SPACING SPACING...DREAMING DREAMING DREAMING,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

"aduh...gelap banget sih...ini dimana?" batin orihime

'_orihime...orihime...kesini...kesini...ada sesuatu yang penting dari kakakmu umtukmu...'_ kata suara misterius itu

orihime terkejut sekali...dia takut mendengar suara di tengah kegelapan tanpa mengetahui siapa orang itu..

"kamu siapa?ada perlu apa dari sora ke aku?" kata orihime

Pada saat itu, muncullah seoang laki-laki yang kece luar biasa...mungkin, orihime berpikir, semua cewek di permukaan bumi ini akan cinta mati sama ini orang, karena saking kecenya dan tinggi-177cm. yang jelas orihime tau adalah, bahwa dia jelas banget bukan seumur sama dia! dia dewasa sekali walaupun selisih umur mereka cuma 3 tahun tetapi orang ini kelihatan seperti SMA 3. selain itu, warna rambutnya oranye, menarik...orihime berasa dia telah jatuh cinta...tentu pasti bisa untuk sepanjang hidupnya

"orihime" kata cowok itu

"apa?" kata orihime

"akulah yang akan selalu memberimu kebahagiaan..."

"hah? apa? apa maksudnya?" kata orihime bingung sekali

Dan pada saat itu juga, dia baru mengetahui bahwa semua itu tadi hanya-mimpi...

'apa? itu orang namanya siapa?gue belom pernah liat dia...tapi kenapa dia bisa tau nama gue,ya?' batin orihime

**KALAU KALIAN ADA BAGIAN YANG TIDAK NGERTI SAMPAI SELAMA INI, JANGAN SEGAN-SEGAN UNTUK TANYA SAMA AKU LEWAT REVIEW!**


	3. The Spirit World

** HIKARY CRESENTI RAVENIA: TERIMA KASIH YA...KALAU BISA, AKU BOLEH TAU EMAILMU GAK?****  
**

**YOU KNOW WHO I: SABAR...SABAR...BANYAK PR DI SEKOLAH MAKANYA LAMA UPDATENYA...SIBUK SEKALI...**

**STORY MODE ON!**

Orihime masih terus berpikir dan berpikir untuk mengingat orang itu dan akhinya dia masih tetap tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

"aahh...siapa sih tuh orang?! gua yakin banget gak pernah ketemu sama dia!" batin orihime

pada saat itu, sora menepuk bahunya

"eh, cepetan,dong...nanti kita telat tau..." kata orang

"yoi"

orihime pun bergegas untuk bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah dan 15 menit kemudian dia sudah selesai...

"ko berangkat yuk!" ajak orihime

"yoiiiii"

Dan setelah mereka sampai di sekolah, tentu saja mereka masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Saat kelas sudah dimulai, Ochi, datang ke kelas mereka untuk memberikan suatu pengumuman:

"alright, now since everyone's here, let's go to that forest behind our school for our fieldtrip. First of all, you're allowed to explore the whole forest but you must also look at the time; I'll wait for you at 4pm so everyone, don't be late! Now, let's get moving"

Setelah Ochi berkata begitu, murid-murid bergegas keluar dan menaiki bus yang telah disiapkan oleh sekolah. Busnya bukan bus sembarangan lho, jangan salah sangka, kan sekolah itu sekolah elit, yang pasti pake bus white horse. Orihime mengambil tempat duduk yang paling akhir, maklum...masih murid baru...Dan bus itu jalan...

Setelah 1 menit menempuh, tibalah mereka di hutan itu. Hutan itu kelihatan misterius sekali dan gelap...

"alright, everyone. Feel free to explore and don't forget after you explore, you need to make a book report about this." kata ochi

setelah ochi berkata begitu, mereka menyebar menjelajahi seluruh hutan

Orihime yang terpana melihat hutan itu perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam hutan itu...hutan itu mengerikan sekali...walaupun dari luar kelihatannya indah...dia berjalan dan berjalan sambil mencatat sistem ekologi-nya. Waktu dia mencatat, tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah goa yang lebih gelap dari hitam. Dan saat itu dia merinding bulunya...dan sambil ragu-ragu dia melihat kana-kiri dan meletakkan buku catatannya di tanah dan perlahan-lahan melangkah masuk. Orihime berjalan menyusuri goa yang lembab itu dan lama-lama gelap itu pun mulai sirna, mulailah sekarang sinar matahari yang menyinari dunia. Ternyata dibalik goa itu adalah dunia lain yang disebut dunia roh yang selama ini jarang orang yang tau.

Orihime terpana karena dunia itu cantik sekali... Dan dia pun berjalan sambil menikmati udara segar disana.

"dunia ini cantik sekali...beda banget sama dunia kita...apa ada manusia di sekitar sini?" batin orihime sambil terus mencari sosok manusia.

Tiba-tiba, dia menemukan sebuah jembatan dan orihime lari menuju jembatan itu. Setelah sampai di jembatan itu, dia melihat kolong jembatan itu dan menemukan sebuah kereta yang berjalan.

"kereta! pasti ada manusia!" batinnya

sambil mengikuti kereta itu dengan bola matanya, dia mendengar suara manusia yang bilang," woy, bocah, kalo lagi galau tuh curhat sama orang, bukan sama air!"

orihime terkejut. ternyata di sini memang ada manusia, pikirnya dan mnengok ke samping untuk melihat wujud orang itu. Setelah dia berpaling ke wujud orang itu dia semakin kaget. Ternyata orang itulah yang muncul persis sama dengan orang di mimpinya! dan orihime oun jawab," eh, orang tua, emangnya lu kenal apa sama persaan anak remaja SMP?"

"eh, lu kecil-kecil kagak usah pacaran deh! mendingan lu sekolah yang pinter dulu tuh sana, baru pacaran!" kata cowok yang berambut oranye yang sebenarnya 3 tahun lebih tua daripadanya tetapi kelihatannya udah mahasiswa yang bernama kurosaki ichigo

"ooohhhhh...jadi lu sirik ya sma gue? sirik solanya gua udah dapet pacar...makasih ya udah tau gue udah punya pacar(orihime boong)...emangnya elo?! yang gak laku gitu?" kata orihime

"justru gua waktu masih kecil kayak lo ini tuh setiap hari dikerubutin sama cewek,tau!"bales ichigo

"toh kan!lo bilang gue segini masih kecil! tapi yang sebetulnya tuh elo sama aja sama gue!"

"kan gua bilang dikerubutin...bukan pacarin..."

"sama aja tau!"

"eh ngomong-ngomong lu beneran udah punya pacar?"

"menurut lo?"

"kagak"

"betul, sih...gue tadi cuma boong aja buat bela diri"

"hahahahahahahaha...lucu banget sih lu..." kata ichigo sambil ketawa

'ternyata...dia kece banget ya kalo lagi senyum dan ngomong...' batin orihime sambil memandang dia melulu

"eh ngomong-ngomong gue umur 16, lu?" tanya ichigo

"13...hahah...kagak gua sangka cuma beda 3 tahun...sangkain udah kayak guru x murid..." kata orihime,"eh, ko...mulai hari ini kita jadi temenan ya...kan di dunia ini kayaknya cuma kita berdua yang manusia..."

ichigo hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum melihat orihime, dia berkata," akhirnya gue ketemu sang pujaan hati gua..."

"ko...kita pergi ke tempat lain yuk..." kata orihime

"ya"bales ichigo. dan pada saat itu, langit sudah mulai gelap

tiba-tiba...

"aduh...ko...kok...tiba-tiba...aku...kagak bisa...nafas?" kata orihime yang berjuang untuk bernafas

'mampus...dia belom makan apa-apa dari dunia ini...' batin ichigo sambil memegangi tubuh orihime yang mulai lemas

"orihime, tunggu sebentar ya...kita harus keluar dari tempat ini dulu..." kata ichigo

tetapi orihime hanya bisa berjuang untuk bernafas dan pada saat itu ichigo langsung menggendong orihime untuk bersiap-siap pergi dari tempat itu. beberapa saat kemudian ichigo sudah berlari seperti memakai hirenkyaku ke tempat yang aman...dan walaupun di tempat yang aman tetap jiuga orihime masih sesak nafas. Ichigo lalu mengeluarkan bibit kecil dari kantongnya sambil berbatin,'orihime...di dunia ini yang manusia cuma kamu doang...gue bukan manusia melainkan sebuah roh, roh dari sungai yang bernama Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi...'

**KALAU KALIAN ADA PERTANYAAN TENTANG CERITA AMPAI DISINI, JANGAN SEGAN-SEGAN TANYA AKU LEWAT REVIEW YA...SAMPAI JUMPA DI BAB BERIKUTNYA..."**


	4. Adapting

**HIKARY: AH, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YA...AKU DOAKAN KAMU SELALU LOH...TERIMA KASIH YA UDAH JADI FOLLOW AKU DI SINI...AH, BIARIN AJA AKU PAKE BAHASA GAUL, ABIS KALO PAKE BAHASA FORMAL KATRO BANGET KALO DIBACA...(WKWKWKWK)AH, SAMA AJA KAN...SHUNPO SAMA HIRENKYAKU JADI BIARIN AJA...**

**STORY MODE ON!**

**"**woy orihime, cepetan makan ini!" teriak ichigo sambil menyodorkan bibit itu ke mulutnya

"apa..an...ini..?lu...mau...racunin gue?" kata orihime yang sesak nafas

"ihh!sori-sori banget deh ye, emangnya lo Chelsea Olivia Wijaya apa!" kata ichigo dengan nada sambil menyindir, " eh, daripada lu mati penasaran, mendingan lu makan aja nih bibit" katanya sambil menyodorkan bibit itu ke mulut orihime. Kali ini orihime mau membuka mulutnya dan dia menerima bibit itu dan menelannya.

"hah?kok?gue udah oke lagi nih?"tanya orihime kebingungan setelah menelan bibit itu

"itu solanya lo belom makan apa-apa dari dunia ini,"kata ichigo,"dan untuk setiap orang yang bukan dari dunia roh ini mulai sesak nafas dan tidak makan apa-apa, dia nanti tidak akan sadarkan dirinya dan tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke dunia roh" kata ichigo

"ooo gitu ya..." kata orihime. dan setelah dia mengatakan itu, mereka berdua dengar suara alarm yang sangat keras dari gedung di pulau lain dan disambung oleh sebuah jembatan.

"suara apa,tuh?" tanya orihime ke ichigo

"ntar gua jelasin,sementara itu, lu mendingan diem dulu, deh" kata ichigo

Lalu mereka berjalan ke jembatan itu. Seperti yang dibayangkan orihime, jembatan itu memang tidak kosong. tapi justru malah penuh dengan orang-orang dan makhluk aneh. Orihime agak sedikit ngeri dan memegang tangannya ichigo dengan erat.

"nah, kita udah sampe di sini" kata ichigo," orihime, selama elo menyebrang jembatan ini, narik nafas yang panjang dan tahan sampe kita sampai di ujung jembatan sana, dan jangan pernah tarik nafas sedikit pun. Karena kalau kamu nafas, walaupun sedikit, mereka akan membunuhmu "

orihime menarik nafasnya sepanjang mungkin sambil melihat jembatan itu. ' buset, panjang banget...belom tentu gue bakal bisa' batin orihime. Tetapi mau gak mau dia harus melakukannya.

Lalu mereka berjalan di jembatan itu, mereka berjalan dan berjalan... Sampai di tengah jalan, ada sebuah kodok yang berkata dengan cemprengnya kepada ichigo sambil menekan perutnya orihime dengan sekuat tenaganya," Hai, Tuan Ichigo!"

yang jelas orihime langsung menarik nafas sebagai refleks dan kodok itu( gamakichi) langsung siap-siap memasang matanya yang tajam untuk membunuh orihime. Ichigo yang telah melihatnya langusung dengan sigap membuat dia black-out sedikit dengan jurus anehnya dan menarik tangannya orihime sambil berkata dengan hirenkyakunya,"cepetan!"

Ichigo dengan hirenkyakunya bergerak cepat sekali sampai mungkin kalau lo disana udah seperti kecepatan cahaya. sementara itu, gamakichi yang telah sadar dari black-outnya bertanya-tanyapada dirinya sendiri,"hah? manusia? perasaan pas gua nyapa tuan ichigo ada manusia deh...wah, gawat!" kata gamakichi sambil berteriak-teriak gaje soal keberadaannya manusia itu. Trus tau lah, semuanya langsung heboh.

Sementara itu, ichigo dan orihime telah sampai di pulau lain dan mengumpet di tempat yang aman. Lalu orihime berkata,"maaf ya, ko...aku beneran kok...tadi beneran gak sengaja menarik nafas"

"iya, gak apa-apa, lagipula aku juga kaget kok soalnya kamu bisa menahan nafas dengan waktu yang panjang sekali, orihime" kata ichigo

"ngomong-ngomong, kok koko bisa tau namaku?"

"aku udah tau namamu sejak kamu masih berumur 5" kata ichigo yang mulai berdiri dan berjalan, meninggalkan orihime.

"koko mau kemana?! jangan tinggalin aku!" kata orihime yang memegang tangannya ichigo

"aku masih ada urusan disana. orihime, kamu harus mencari pekerjaan" kata ichigo

"kenapa?!"

"soalnya kalau kamu gak ada pekerjaan, nanti roh-roh liar akan memakanmu"

"tapi-"

"udah gak apa-apa..."

"tapi pekerjaannya dimana?"

Ichigo menunjuk ke arah barat dan berkata," kalau situasi nanti sudah aman, kamu ke barat, nanti diana ada tangga kamu turun sampai ke paling bawah. nanti di bawah ada sebuah pintu. Nah, kamu buka pintu itu dan disana ada orang yang bernama Jiraiya. kamu harus bilang ke Jiraiya bahwa kamu mau bekerja. oiya, 1 hal lagi, jangan lupa bahwa namaku itu ichigo dan aku adalah temanmu"

"ok" sahut orihime

Lalu ichigo pergi.

Setelah situasi sudah aman, orihime pergi ke tempat yang ichigo telah tunjukkan. Setelah dia membuka pintunya, dia bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Jiraiya.

"uh...permisi...apa anda tuan jiraiya?" tanya orihime dengan sopan

"iya, ada perlu apa?"kata jiraiya

"saya ingin sekali bekerja..Tolong kasih saya pekerjaan." kata orihime

"hmmmmm...baiklah...kalau begitu, ikutilah saya" kata jiraiya sambil berjalan menuju koridor yang sempit dan gelap sekali. Orihime bergidik.

Mereka berjalan dan berjalan sampai menuju pintu lagi dan jiraiya membukanya.

"silahkan melamar pekerjaan di sini" kata jiraiya yang mulai menutup pintu

Orihime melihat di ujung sana ada perempuan tua yang bernama Tsunade. mukanya menyeramkan dan membuat orihime gugup. Tetapi, dia harus melakukan ini.

"permisi...boleh saya bekerja di sini? saya akan berjanji untuk bekerja sangat keras" kata orihime yang memberanikan diri

"kamu mau melamar pekerjaan? boleh-boleh saja...tetapi, silahkan tanda tangan di tengah-tengah surat ini" kata Tsunade

Orihime lalu bertanda tangan di tengah-tengah suratnya. Dia tidak ada waktu untuk membacanya dulu karena tsunade ingin dia bercepat-cepat. Setelah bertanda tangan, tsunade berkata," namamu itu inoue orihime ya...namamu boleh juga...tapi, selama kamu bekerja disini, namamu itu Sen!"

setelah tsunade berkata begitu, pintu telah dibuka dan keluarlah sosok pria yang tampan sekali.

"I...Ichigo?" kata orihime


	5. Farewell

**YOI, GUYS...AKU SENGAJA BIKIN SEDIKIT CROSSOVER ANTARA NARUTO DAN BLEACH KARENA MEMANG KARAKTERNYA SESUAI...**

**STORY MODE ON!**

**"**I..Ichigo?" batin orihime

"nama lu siapa?" tanya ichigo tanpa ekspresi

"Namaku Ori...namaku sen..." kata orihime

"gitu ya...ok, sen...sekarang ikut gue" kata ichigo yang berbalik badan

orihime lalu mengikuti ichigo ke ruangannya orihime yang baru lalu meninggalkan orihime tanpa bicara apapun. orihime lalu mengunci pintunya dan menangis,"sialan tuh ichigo...jadi ini rencana aslinya? mau bikin gua mati pelan-pelan?kalo begini akhirnya, dari tadi gua harusnya kacangin dia aja!"

orihime melihat keluar jendela, lalu tiba-tiba dia melihat bintang jatuh. buru-buru dia menutup matanya dan berkata," please god... please reunite ichigo and I so we can live forever..."

setelah dia mengatakan itu, dia tidur.

Pagi-pagi subuh jam 3 pagi, yang jelas orihime masih tidur dan ichigo masuk ke kamar orihime dan membungkukan mukanya ke kuping orihime dan berbisik, kalau kamu sudah bangun, temuin aku di taman" dan dia pergi

sebenarnya orihime sudah bangun, dia tidak bisa tidur karena sikap ichigo kemarin dan barusan dan tentu saja dia mendengar bisikan ichigo dan bangun dan bergegas ke taman.

beberapa menit kemudian, dia telah sampai di taman dan menemukan ichigo. orihime terus saja melihat ichigo yang sedang menunggunya. walaupun, orihime telah melihatnya tapi dia takut sekali untuk ngomong ke ichigo. dia ingat peristiwa kemarin dan barusan dan takut untuk mendekatinya. tiba-tiba ichigo melihatnya dan tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya dan berkata," maaf ya soal kemarin"

'oh...sadar juga dia..' batin orihime,"iya...kagak usah dipikirin kok, lo memang lagi mau sok jaim kok didepan nenek itu" kata orihime ke ichigo

"eh, bukan-bukan, bukan itu alasannya..."

"gak usah banyak bacot deh lo! udah bagus gua mau datang kesini!" kata orihime sambil bergegas lari ke gedungnya

"woy!" teriak ichigo sambil memegang bahunya,"gue belom selesai ngomong dan lu udah bikin kesimpulan, pinter banget lo!"

"emang!baru tau lu?!"

"gua bilang tunggu!" teriak ichigo dan orihime terdiam

"kalo gue memang baik ke elo, ntar tsunade bisa curigain kita...makanya gue jadi begitu... maaf ya, orihime...gue gak maksud buat sakitin perasaan lu..."

"sebenernya...kamu itu apa?apa hubungannya tsunade sama kamu?kamu sebenernya umur berapa?dan kenapa kamu panggil aku orihime?"

"aku udah tau nama lu sejak waktu lu masih umur 5...kamu sering sekali main sama aku...setiap hari kamu pasti akan selalu curhat sama aku. tapi...setelah kamu telah pindah rumah, kamu nggak pernah lagi temuin aku...aku sedih sekali lalu aku meninggalkan dunia manusia dan pergi kesini...dan namamu itu sebenarnya adalah orihime, bukan sen!"

"tidak!namaku sen!"

"elo gak ngerti! tsunade sengaja membuat nama palsu ke kita masing-masing supaya kita akan perlahan-lahan lupa dengan nama kita sendiri dan gak bakal bisa lolos dari sini! dan cara satu-satunya untuk lolos dari sini adalah untuk mengingat nama kita yang asli!"

"berati...kamu juga punya nama asli? apa itu?"

"aku lupa"

" bohong!"

"beneran! dulu masih sempet inget, tapi gak tau kenapa gue bisa ingat nama lu..."

_DEAD SILENCE...SILENCE...SILENCE...SSSHHHHHHH...SSSSHHH HHHHHH..._

"orihime," kata ichigo sambil memegang tangannya," kamu harus segera keluar dari sini segera!"

"tapi kamu? bagaimana denganmu? memang, gampang banget buat gue untuk keluar dari tempat ini..tapi, kalau ichigo...selamanya juga gak bakal bisa.." matanya orihime sudah mulai berkaca

setelah dia berkata itu, ichigo telah berubah menjadi naga yang besar sekali.

"kita...akan keluar dengan ini?" tanya orihime

tetapi ichigo tidak bisa menjawab

"aku tau apa yang kamu maksud" kata orihime sambil menaiki ichigo dan mereka terbang

waktu mereka terbang, orihime terkenang dengan masa lalunya dengan ichigo: dia melihat dirinya terbawa arus dan keesokan paginya telah sampai di tepi daratan dengan selamat, dan dia setiap hari pergi ke sungai setiap hari sampai dia pindah rumah"

setelah mengakhiri kenangannya, orihime berkata ke ichigo," ichigo, aku tiba-tiba ingat, waktu aku masih umur 5 tahun, aku jatuh ke sungai dan terbawa arus. dan keesokan paginya, aku masih hidup dan sejak itu aku setiap hari ke sungai itu sampai aku pindah rumah. Aku percaya bahwa sungai itu kamu, ichigo. Dan, nama aslimu itu adalah Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi!"

Dan saat itu juga, naga yang dinaiki orihime telah menghilang dan telah menjadi ichigo lagi.

"terima kasih orihime! aku ingat sekarang! namaku itu adalah Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi! Terima kasih orihime, berkat kamu, aku sekarang bisa hidup dengan tenang lagi. Kamu benar, aku adalah roh sungai Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi..."

"Jadi begitu...kalau begitu, aku tidak salah memilih orang dan sungai yang kucintai selama 8 tahun...aku senang sekali..." kata orihime yang terharu

karena mereka di ada diatas awan, mereka perlahan-lahan jatuh kebawah, walaupun mereka memang sedang jatuh kebawah, tetapi mereka berpegangan tangan dan saling berciuman.

Setelah mereka ada dibawah, ichigo mengantar orihime ke tempat di mana mereka pertama kali bertemu dan berkata," akhirnya...waktu kita bersama telah berakhir. Aku yakin kokomu sedang menunggumu di dunia sana..."

"iya..."

"kalau begitu, kamu pergi sekarang, dan jangan pernah melihat ke belakang lagi." kata ichigo sambil mendorong orihime untuk maju

orihime berjalan perlahan-lahan, dan walaupun dia telah mendengar ichigo untuk tidak melihat ke belakang, tetapi dia ingin sekali untuk melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Jadi dia melihat ke belakang dan dia melihat bahwa ichigo tersenyum padanya sambil meneteskan air mata. orihime yang melihatnya juga meneteskan mata yang tersenyum bahagia.

_"I__ think seeing him smiling is enough for me... I know I won't be able to meet him forever again...god...why d__i__dn't you grant my final wish? to stay by ichigo's side forever? __oh wait, what is this feeling again?__ Oh I know... _

_Maybe I've found true happiness and true love..."_

**KALAU KALIAN ADA PART YANG KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI, JANGAN SEGAN****-SEGAN UNTUK TANYA AKU LEWAT REVIEW!**

**SEE YOU ****ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. A Never-ending Story

**AI IN HIATUS MODE: IYA...AKU MENGERTI, MAFF YA...TAPI SANTAI SAJA KALAU MAU BICARA...AKAN KUUSAHAKAN**

**HIKARY: IYA...THANKS YA...INI CHAPTER TERAKHIR KOK BUAT SPIRITED AWAY, NANTI AKU BIKIN LAGI YANG BARU. TAPI HARUS PIKIR2 DULU DUNGZZZZ...**

* * *

Setahun kemudian...Kini, Orihime and Sora masih bersekolah di sekolah internasional itu. Meskipun Orihime sudah tidak pernah menyentuh dunia roh, tetapi dia akan terus mengingatnya sampai seumur hidupnya.

TING TONG!(bel sekolahan gitu ya?) Bel sekolah telah menunjukkan sekolah sudah selesai, jadi seluruh siswa SMP-SMA bubaran. Orihime tentu saja setelah bubaran sedang mencari Sora untuk pulang sama-sama. Tiba-tiba, waktu dia sedang berjalan menuju ke lobi sekolah, dia mendengar ada beberapa adik kelas cewek yang sedang ngerumpi.

"Eh, lu liat gak kakak kelas kita yang baru?" tanya Rukia

"Kakak kelas? Masa sih? Perasaan lu doang kaleee..."kata Hinamori

"Ciyus,woy!Ngapain gua boongin elu sih, Hin..."

"Kalo gitu yang mana kakak kelas kita?"

"Ummm...itu loh...yang kece, terus tinggi, rambutnya kayak orang barat..."

"Oh yang itu?! Yang anak SMA itu kan?! iye, iye, gue tahu! sumpah mati deh, Ruk, dia itu udah manusia perfect!" teriak Hinamori ga jelas

Orihime yang mendengar mereka sweatdrop aja, abis, di tempat umum kaga tau malu...

Setelah mereka smapai di lobby, Hinamori dan Rukia langsung lari-lari ke orang yang disebutkan tadi sambil SKSD(sok kenal sok deket) sama orang itu tadi. Orihime yang melihat orang itu langsung shock berat!

'Hah?Dia?Kenapa ada disini?Bukannya dia udah mati?"batin orihime

Orang yang dikerubutin para cewek itu hanya melihat Orihime lalu sok nge-cool gitu deh, sambil menahan senyumnya.

"Sialan tuh orang, beraninya dia ketawain gua...Emangnya dia pikir dia siapa?!Bokap gua?!"batin Orihime

Dan yesss,,,,,,orang itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo

Orihime lalu berjalan menuju hadapannya Ichigo dan menyuruh para fans-nya buat minggir dan Orihime berkata," Ichigo?Kamu Ichigo,bukan?"

"Kalo iye memangnya kenapa?" kata Ichigo sok nge-cool

"SIalan,lu...beraninya elu ketawain gua di depan umum, trus apa-apaan tuh gaya sok nge-cool nya? emangnya lu belajar dari mana,lu?"'

"Itulah namanya TALENTA"

"Apa lo? Talenta dari kutub?(sekarang lebih ekstrem lagi, dari kutub, biasanya kan dr hong kong)"

"sejak gua lahir lah"

"EH, ngomong-ngomong, bukannya lu seharusnya ada disana?ngapain lu kesini?nyari pacar?ga mungkin laku setelah mereka tau identitas aslimu!"ejek Orihime

"yeeeee,,,,,,siapa bilang gua ga laku?buktinya gua tadi dikerubutin cewek tuh, eh lagipula gua ga perlu cewek lagi,ya...kan gua sekarang uda ada..."kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum

"Cewek lo?siapa?kasi tau dong!"

"RA-HA-SI-A!"

"ayolaaa...dia dari sekolah mana?"tanya orihime

"sini,"kata Ichigo

"hm...Neliel?"orihime mulai bertanya

"Najis banget gua sama dia..."

"Rukia?"

"bacot gede tuh orang"

"Hinamori?"

"muka kayak tong sampah begitu"

"Rangiku?"

"Gua mending homoan sama pocong daripada jadian sama dia"

"Trus siapa dong?!"

Kali ini, Ichigo berbisik di telinganya Orihime,"Perempuan yang lagi bicara sama gua sekarang,"

Orihime langsung kaku. Dia uda ga tau harus ngapain lagi dan mulai berkata,"Jadi...Maksudmu itu...Gue?"

"Kalo iya memang kenapa? masalah buat loe?"

"Nggak kok...gak kenapa-kenapa...gue seneng aja kok, senang aja, Go soalnya lu suka sama gua...Gua juga suka sama lu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Dan aku ga tau gimana caranya kamu datang ke dunia manusia lagi," kata orihime terharu

"gampang kok, gue quit dari tsunade trus gua masuk deh lewat gua ke dunia kalian," jelas Ichigo

"Gitu,ya...Syukurlah kalau begitu,"

Ah...Betapa bahagianya Orihime karena sekarang harapannya telah akhirnya terpenuhi.

* * *

Selesai~~~~~~~~Cerita selanjutanya nanti kujadikan cerita antara murid dan guru...Crossover...ingat ya~

Thanks for reading my story...


End file.
